


Cuz Ya Had a Bad Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @elvirateaqueen13 Ok so here a second request for fluffy/ fun, hopefully this will send now! So Sam is having a bad day ( for some reason or another) So the reader goes out and buys Sam new books, some for a recent case they are working on but others for pleasure, then after a while Sam get’s down again so the reader goes into his room, with a lightsaber, and tosses him one, then they make star wars noises and kind of just nerd out together. They end their night drinking tea and marathoning movies.





	Cuz Ya Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @elvirateaqueen13 Ok so here a second request for fluffy/ fun, hopefully this will send now! So Sam is having a bad day ( for some reason or another) So the reader goes out and buys Sam new books, some for a recent case they are working on but others for pleasure, then after a while Sam get’s down again so the reader goes into his room, with a lightsaber, and tosses him one, then they make star wars noises and kind of just nerd out together. They end their night drinking tea and marathoning movies.

“Sam?” You yelled down the hall. You hadn’t seen him all day, and were worried. “Damn it,  _Sam_!” You grumbled. You had checked the library, the garage, and the kitchen. No go. Now you were on your way to his room. Sighing, you tapped your knuckles on the door. Nothing. “Sam?” You said, knocking again. “I’m coming in.” You turned the door knob. Seeing Sam just laying there, you walked over and sat next to him on the bed. “What’s up?”

He shrugged. “Just having a bad day.” Sam told you without looking over. You put your hand over his and gave it a slight squeeze. 

“Want to talk about it?” You asked gently.  He shook his head, so you leaned forward, kissing his forehead. It wasn’t surprising that he was feeling down. The three of you, and many others like you, had a very demanding, dangerous, and tolling job. You’d be more worried if he never had bad days.

Getting up, you walked out of his room, towards your own. Sam loved books, so you thought that maybe some new ones would cheer him up. After you’d grabbed your keys and pulled on your shoes, you hurried out of the bunker. If Dean saw you, he’d ask for pie.

The weather was a bit gloomy that day, and that probably didn’t help Sam any. There was a thick fog, and it felt like it would rain at any moment. You hurried into your car, wanting to be back as soon as possible. If it did storm, you didn’t exactly want to be stuck driving in it. At least not with the fog.

Thankfully, you were there and back in under an hour. Walking into the bunker, you had two bags of books and a small bag with candy in it. Not even five minutes after you shut the bunker door, you heard it start to down pour. You made a B-line to Sam’s room. Not bothering to knock, you walked in, big grin on your face. “Cheer up, Sammy. I brought  _books_!” You laughed.

Sam sat up, a semi-amused look on his face. “I got you a few new research books, one of which  _probably_ weighs more than me, and then some for fun books.” There were a few in there that were jokes- like one on water colors or something. It was on sale way cheap.

“ _Really_?” He smiled at you, although it didn’t reach his eyes.  "You didn’t have to do that, ya know.“ You placed the bags on the bed and shrugged. Pulling out your bag of candy, you tossed the rest to him. “And  _candy_?”

“Yup! So, now you can’t be all blah. You have new books you can use for research. Isn’t that like… _porn_ to you?” You teased.

Sam let out an actual laugh. “Thanks, it means a lot.” He said, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

You got up and winked at him. “Can’t have you all mopey, now can we. That’s  _Dean’s_  job!” You joked.

Dean happened to be walking by at the end of that and paused. “What’s my job?” He asked, looking between you and Sam. You cracked up and walked out, popping a piece of candy in your mouth.

Weeks passed, and Sam seemed to really enjoy his books. He’d finished a couple of them, and the research ones were starting to look well used. It made your heart swell.

As the weather warmed, the three of you started to spend more time outside. Dean working on Baby, Sam reading, and you just hanging out. However, the past few days, he’d been staying inside more. After the third day, you told them that you were going out for the day and would be back that evening. Dean had insisted you tell him where you were going. You’d made a sarcastic comment and told him to stop acting like a mother hen. That shut him up.

The mall was a couple hours away, that’s what made it a day trip. You left first thing that morning, stopping for a quick breakfast on the way, and made it there a bit before lunch. Thankfully, the stores were just opening, so you didn’t have to deal with crowds. You got your shopping done, ate lunch in the overpriced food court, and headed home.

Walking in that evening, you looked around to see that Dean wasn’t even home. Grinning, you knelt down and removed everything from their bags and boxes. Gripping one in each hand, you ran to Sam’s room. You caught your breath before managing to open the door. He jumped when you tossed the light saber on his bed, as it landed right between his legs.

You turned yours on, it glowing red. “Come to the dark side, we have  _cookies_.” You said in the deepest voice you could, laughing.

Sam caught on, grabbing his and turning it on. His was blue. “Never!” He grinned, moving forward.

As he moved forward, you backed up. You were afraid to trip down the stairs or something, so you turned and ran, down the stairs, and out the door. Your lungs were yelling at you, but you didn’t care. Hearing him laugh made it worth it. He was right on your heels, causing you to turn around.

Hearing the Impala, you both turned off your light sabers. Dean had seen you fighting with them and shook his head. Parking the car, he slid out. “ _Really_? You’re having a light saber fight?” He asked, teasing.

“Awe, don’t worry. I got you  one, too. It’s  _purple_.” You grinned. “It’s in a bag right inside the door.”

“You’re  _joking_ , aren’t you?” Dean was skeptical. You laughed, shaking your head. He walked inside and came back out holding the box for a purple light saber. “Wow.” He wasn’t sure what to say. “Thanks?” He chuckled.

“You’re welcome. But, I’m tired. How about we marathon Star Wars tonight, Sammy?” You asked, smiling up at him. He pulled you closer by wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “You want to join us Dean?”

He raised an eyebrow. “And be involved in that lovefest?  _No thanks_.”

“…I wouldn’t call  _Star Wars_  a lovefest, Dean.” You countered.

“I’m not talking about the movie. I’m talking about you two. You’ll see one of these days.” He said, leaving the two of you alone.

You shrugged, following a moment later. “I’ll set up if you make popcorn!” You yelled over your shoulder at him.

You curled up on the couch together, you tucked under his arm. There was a throw covering you up, and part of him. Half way through Return of the Jedi you nodded off, having fought it for a bit. Sam glanced down at you and smiled before finishing up the movie, holding you close.


End file.
